


Sweet Boyfriend Content

by puppykell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Technoblade, M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), its just cute smut okay leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykell/pseuds/puppykell
Summary: listen. this is just bottom!techno top!dream but its kinda sweet and its short and very much not a great fic. also, idk how to title fics
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 679





	Sweet Boyfriend Content

**Author's Note:**

> if you are/know one of the people mentioned in this im gonna have to ask you to click away chief

Techno had been waiting for hours for Dream to be done with his stream. He knew, rationally, that this wasn’t even the longest Dream had been streaming for, and that he had waited much longer than this for him to finish up with his work, but today it felt like an obscene amount of time to be waiting. Normally, he would be allowed to lay in the background while his boyfriend streamed, as they didn’t have to worry about facecam or anything like that, but today Dream had just pressed a kiss to his forehead and asked him politely if he could stay out of his room for this stream. 

So now he was just sitting outside on the couch, hearing the occasional shout of joy or disappointment through the door, feeling uncharacteristically needy. He ended up turning on the TV to distract himself, and the background noise of whatever random show he was watching easily lulled him to sleep, telling himself it would only be a quick nap, and that he would be awake before Dream ever left his bedroom. 

~~

He woke up later to the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair, Dream curled up next to him on the couch. 

“G’morning sleepyhead, I thought you were going to try and edit a video while I streamed?” the blond chuckled softly, and Techno quickly pushed his head into the hand carding through his hair.

“Mmmm..I missed you too much. Work better when I’m with you. Dunno why I couldn’t sit in the room with you.”

“Oh really? You don’t remember the last stream? When you had me mute the mic and then you kneeled down under my desk and-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth, Techno flushed a bright red.

“Okay, yeah. I get it. But I wouldn’t have done that this time, promise,” he turned his body, removing his hand from Dream’s mouth in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck, shifting to sit in his lap, “I just really missed you, don’t make me sit outside anymore, I’ll be good.” He wasn’t normally this whiny, and at any other time he would have been embarrassed, but the sleepy haze combined with the feeling of Dream under him after having been waiting to see him for so long was making him feel less nervous, more shameless. 

“Hmm. Looks like someone missed more than just my presence. God, Techno, I never realized you were like this.” Dream was teasing him, he knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he burrowed his face in the space between his shoulder and his neck, breathing in deeply.

“Shut up, you’re the one who’s always fucking horny. ‘Sides, I don’t see you trying to stop me.”  
He shifted his hips subtly, feeling Dream harden slightly underneath him, letting out a small, shaky moan. He rolled his hips again, experimenting with how much control Dream was willing to give up. Normally it was Dream on the other side of this, and while Techno loved making his boyfriend fall apart underneath him, he wanted to be taken care of this time around, and was grateful when he felt his hands grip onto his hips, halting his movement. 

“Fuck, baby, you really did miss me, huh? What do you want, doll, let me know.” The grip around his waist wasn’t bruising, but Techno could feel Dream’s fingers pushing into his skin, causing him to whine and reach down to try and tighten their hold. He didn’t know what he wanted, he just wanted to feel Dream, and he tipped his head back in frustration at not being able to answer the question. Luckily, Dream seemed to understand what was happening, because he quickly shifted his approach, hands becoming rougher with the way he held him, leaning forwards to bite at Techno’s exposed neck.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m gonna make you feel so good. Didn’t even know you were out here like this, I’m so sorry. Left my pretty boy all alone out here and now he’s so desperate for me, huh?” Techno barely listened to what Dream was saying, so far gone so quickly. He hadn’t even realized he had wanted this, but now that he was here, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, trying desperately to move his hips and get any semblance of friction, he realized just how much he had been needing this. 

“Please just, fuck, get on with it. I’ve been waiting for like, 5 hours. C’mon.” Despite how much he wanted Dream, he didn’t want to roll over and let him take control of the situation just yet, feeling the urge to be a brat rearing up inside him. It didn’t take too long for him to regret that though, as Dream quickly pulled back from where he had been biting and kissing and neck, halting all his previous movement.

“I thought you were going to be good for me sweetheart, or did you forget what you promised? I could always leave you here again, come back in a few more hours and see if you’re willing to be good….” He trailed off as if he were seriously considering it, and all urges to be a brat evaporated, replaced only by a need to feel good again, to get Dream’s mouth and hands back on him.

“No, wait, I was just kiddin. I’ll be good, just please keep going.”

“Are you sure? Because if you’re going to be brat I can always just go back to our room, leave you out here while I edit a new video, wait until you’re really desperate to get what you want.” Dream was smirking at him, and he slowly made to get up and move, but Techno just clung harder, legs squeezing around his lap.

“No, please, don’t leave. I need you, wanna….wanna feel you, please Dream.” The other male didn’t even pretend like he was considering the offer, and he dove right back into touching and kissing, pulling Techno’s shirt up and off of him, exposing his overheated skin to the cool air. Techno moaned, sudden and loud, when he felt teeth graze his nipple gently, Dream alternating between licking and biting at his chest, palming him through his shorts. 

"You're being so good for me, pretty baby. What do you want me to do, huh? Want me to get my mouth on you? I know you love it, so sweet for me when I let you fuck my face...or do you want me to let you take my cock? Let you ride me, however you want, as a reward for being so good." He was still grinning, sly, and Techno almost came right then, whining and tossing his head back.

"You, please Dream, need you in me. Please." Dream's hands soothed down his sides, shushing him, leaving one last kiss on his chest before reaching over to the coffee table, pulling out a hidden bottle of lube. 

"Oh my god, do you really keep those everywhere?" Techno broke character for a second, laughing softly at the blush that appeared on Dream's face. No one would expect it from the way he talked, but he got embarrassed so easily outside of sex, and it made Techno's heart ache.

"Shut up, or I'll leave you like this." Dream laughed as well, before pulling Techno's shorts all the way off, unzipping his own pants. It wasn't hard to prep Techno, and he raised his eyebrow in surprise as he admitted that he had maybe prepared himself in the shower that morning while Dream had set up for his stream.

"God, pretty boy, you wanted this so badly huh? Prepped yourself so nice this morning, hoping I'd let you warm me during my stream? Hoping I'd fuck you later on? God, baby, so perfect for me." Techno moaned at that, pushing back against the fingers currently pressing inside of him.

"Please, Dream, need you. Inside, now, pleasepleaseplease." Dream pulled his fingers out and gently guided himself inside, Techno moaning loudly, eagerly rocking his hips and bouncing gently, shivering and whining from pleasure. It took only a few minutes before Techno felt himself approaching the edge, and his hands grabbed desperately at Dream's shirt, tugging on the fabric as his movements became erratic, until Dream grabbed his hips again, guiding him. 

"Fuck, c'mon pretty boy, come with me. It's okay, you can let go." He wrapped a hand around Techno's cock, and with a few strokes Techno was coming, eyes rolling back as he moaned. Dream followed soon after, and Techno slumped on top of him, exhausted. 

~~

"Well, if that's what's going to happen every time I leave you out here to stream, I'm going to have to start doing that more often."

"Could you wait until your dick is not inside of me before you start making jokes?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice any typos...no you dont


End file.
